


Mr Cobblepot Finds Something of Value

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Mr Cobblepot gifts something valuable to Miss Tula.Link to brooches listed on 1st Dibs:https://www.1stdibs.co.uk/jewellery/brooches/brooches/friedrich-enamel-diamond-sapphire-chalcedony-gentleman-penguin-brooch/id-j_132294/https://www.1stdibs.co.uk/jewellery/brooches/brooches/friedrich-enamel-diamond-lady-penguin-brooch/id-j_132292/





	Mr Cobblepot Finds Something of Value

**Mr Cobblepot Finds Something of Value.**

 

  

Mr Cobblepot found an open catalogue on his desk. The page that was open had two brooches of great value, both penguins. These were ringed in black pen, so he knew that they were of interest to someone. That someone must be Miss Tula, as she was the only person who had been in his office that day.

The brooches were exquisite - Art Deco in style, and therefore much to his taste, set in 18 ct gold, enamelled and encrusted with precious gems.

Yes, they were very much to his taste! The male penguin had a golden cane, and his eyes were sparkling sapphires. He had on a top hat of black enamel, and his lapels were encrusted with precious diamonds. The catalogue stated that the brooch was ‘Charmingly designed as penguin "gentleman" in black and white enamel, 41 brillant-cut diamonds of 0.79 cts. G/vvs2, 1 Chaldedony cabochon of 17.05 cts., sapphire eyes.’ His lady was described thus:   
‘Charmingly designed as penguin "lady" in black and white enamel, 52 brillant-cut diamonds of 1.20 cts. G/vvs2 surrounding 1 pink opal cabochon of 14.02 cts., ruby eyes,  
exceptional craftsmanship’

“These are certainly beautiful creations” he thought. “He is just like me! He even has my eyes. And she is a pretty little thing too. Miss Tula chose well.”  
Now, to assess the reason for finding these beauties where he found them.

So, later that day, he called her into his office.

“Miss Tula, can I have a word please?” he summoned.

“Yes, sir?”

“Come here, please.”

Miss Tula walked forward obediently and rather nervously and stood there in front of him, her eyes flicked down and she saw the open book, and then blushed. She kept looking down.

“Did you leave this here on my desk, Miss Tula?”

“Erm - yes I did, Mr Cobblepot.”

“What is it doing here?”

“Um….”

“Well - I’m waiting, Miss Tula!” he said stiffly, with a tight smile

“Um - Mr Cobblepot….”

Taran frantically tried to think, she had left the catalogue there and forgotten - or had she? Had she had a case of latent wishful thinking and left it there subconsciously, wanting him to find it?

“Come on Miss Tula, spit it out!” He folded his arms and sighed.

“Um - well, Mr Cobblepot, I was just looking through that catalogue, and I thought - well, those brooches are so pretty, aren’t they? I love the fact that they are penguins. They - well, they reminded me of...you…” she tailed off and bit her lip.

“They reminded you of me?” he repeated.

“Yes.”

“And..the lady penguin? I suppose that reminded you of you?”

“Well…..erm, they were just there as a pair, sir - Mr Cobblepot - I just thought they looked good together, you see….” she tailed off again awkwardly.

“I’m sorry if I caused any offence, sir....”

“Please, Miss Tula - don’t call me sir, it makes me feel uncomfortable, as I’ve said before. Anyway - no offence taken, Miss Tula. On the other hand….” he arched his black brows   
quizzically - “What shall I make of this? What do you want me to do? Did you mean to give me ideas?”

“Um - no, of course not…”

“Well, all right then, Miss Tula. You are dismissed.” Oswald gave another little sigh of forced patience, rolled his eyes, and waved her away. She came forward to pick up her catalogue, but he raised his hand and stopped her. “No, there is no need to take this with you. I am going to confiscate this, Miss Tula. These items are far too expensive for you. Now, off you go!”

Two weeks later, Miss Tula found a pink velvet box on her desk and when she opened it she found the lady penguin brooch with her pink enamelled body staring back at her from the box. Her heart missed a beat or two.  
She went to see Mr Cobblepot - her sweet Oswald, as she chose to think of him, but not, obviously, to voice to him - and mentioned it, as casually as he could. She was both delighted and bewildered about his gesture.

“For goodness sake, Miss Tula. There is no need to get excited. I decided that I rather liked the gentleman penguin brooch and thought it was a shame to split up a pair. Well, I wasn’t going to wear them both, now was I? So you might as well look after her for me. These pieces are very valuable, Miss Tula, and will appreciate in value as time passes. I will rely on you to keep your little penguin lady safe and unharmed. Can I rely on you, Miss Tula?”

“Oh, yes, Mr Cobblepot, of course you can! Thank you so much!” Miss Tula gushed, forgetting herself, and, forgetting herself even more, she went to go and give him a big hug, but he stepped back and smiled stiffly at her, and said, “That will be all now, Miss Tula - remember what I said!”

“Yes,” she said, and walked away, slightly deflated that she couldn’t show affection to him. But then he called after her, “Miss Tula!” And she paused, turned, and smiled at him hopefully. “Yes, Mr Cobblepot?”

“You certainly know my fascination with shiny objects, don’t you? I think I’m a magpie as well as a penguin.”

And she saw a sparkle in his eye and a curve to his tight lips which told her that he did mean to be humorous. And her heart felt warm, and her step was light as she finally went off to admire the priceless gift that he had both given and entrusted to her.

After she left him, Oswald took the brooch of the male penguin and picked it up, and held it in his hand, turning it over thoughtfully, smiling to himself. She did, indeed, have exquisite taste.

He went over to his cheval mirror, pinned it to the left lapel of his jacket, and admired the way the little enamelled, bejewelled creature set in precious gold sat there so comfortably and elegantly. He wondered how he could ever have not had it there before. It simply completed his outfit. He continued to stare at himself in the mirror, fingering the little enamelled treasure lovingly and smiling quietly to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
